Drabbles
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: This is small one-shots about sad feelings and how the characters acts upon them and get over them or live with them. It will be about various characters and there might be an OC or more, though they won't be the center of the drabbles. Will be set as complete, but I will upload more when my muse strikes back. Rates T for safety.
1. Marco

**NEW UPDATE.**

**Waking up in the middle of the night and thinking of small drabbles is not what I think is funny. However they got stuck in my head and therefor you get them. This will be set as complete, but whenever my 'muse' comes by (hopefully not in the middle of the night), I'll upload a new chapter.**

**It will be about various characters and the theme is hurt/comfort. They are all slight sad.**

**No pairings. Only nakamaship and friendship.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece and the characters, beside my OC, belongs to Oda. The idea for the drabbles are mine.**

* * *

He took down the small box from the highest shelf in his closet. It had been a year since he last looked in it and when he put it back it will be there for another year. It was his treasure and nobody but him knew about it. He sat at his desk and opened the box. Inside was a picture, a small letter and a necklace with black and purple pearls. Staring at the things, he felt deep sadness overwhelm him.

_-Flashback-_

_She jumped onto his stomach and woke him up harshly. Slowly he gazed annoyed at her._

_"Onii-chan. Remember what day it is?" she asked happily._

_"Tuesday -yoi," he replied._

_She pouted. "Yeah, but there is more to it."_

_He chuckled and got her of his stomach. Then he bowed down and took something from beneath the bed. The girl was waiting with happy eyes, as he turned to her. Her crystal blue eyes and blond hair made her look like an angel. He ruffled her hair._

_"Happy birthday, brat -yoi," he said and handed her the gift he got from under the bed._

_She opened the gift slowly and gasped happily. It was a necklace with black and purple pearls. She put it around her neck and it fit her perfectly. Then she hugged him, mumbling a thank you into his neck._

_He chuckled lightly. "You turned 6 years. So it's about time you look like a girl -yoi," he teased her._

_She pouted again, but then laughed happily. He got out of the bed and got dress. She was already out of his room, going downstairs. It was the last time he saw her alive. As he came down, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. A thief was holding a knife, staring at him. It was the day he kill for the first time. The day he lost his baby sister to a thief. On her 6th birthday._

_-Flashback ends-_

A tear fell from his eyes, as he remembered that horrible day. Even after all these years, he blamed himself for her early death. If he had made her stay with him until he was ready to go down or if he had woken up earlier. There were so many ifs, but it was all in the past. There was just something you couldn't change. Death was one of them.

The letter held four words: _I love you, Onii-chan._

Those words were engraved in his heart forever. He looked at the picture one last time, before putting it back in the box. It tortured him to see it, yet he would on this date, every year, look at it to not forget her. Though it had been so long, years before he joined Whitebeard, her voice and happiness was still hunting him. He put the box back. As he did there was a knock on his door, he opened it to see Thatch grinning mischievously at him.

"Come on, Marco. The chicks are waiting," Thatch grinned and dragged him out of the room.

Sighing, Marco let the womanizer drag him on land towards the nearest bar. After all they didn't get too many changes to have fun on an Island.

* * *

**I woke up this night, having this small story in my head and I was like WTF? Then another popped up and I'll see if I can write it down too. I swear to you that my 'muse' is having a great time tight now. **

**Marco: Oi I don't have a sister -yoi.**

**Me: How should I know? As I said it was a story stuck in my head in the middle of the night.**

**Thatch: Aw so cute. Would you think of me if I died?**

**Marco: No.**

**Thatch: I know you love me. And you will think of me. You're going to miss me.**

**Marco: We'll be having a feast, happy not to ...**

**Me: Marco. That's enough. Thatch, I'm sure they will be sad and think of you. Yes even Marco. Come let's go grab some food.**

**Thatch: It's a date **

**_-_**_Blinks to me and drags me out. Marco glares annoyed after us, before he turns to his paperwork-_

**Izo: This was so cute.**

**Haruta: I swear Devilgirl is evil sometimes.**

**Ace: Duh. _Devilgirl_? Well, leave a review if you liked it too.**


	2. Shanks

**Here's another drabble. It also kept me awake the other day, so I wrote it down.**

* * *

He stared at the mirror. It was so weird for him to see himself like this. He had just now taken off the bandages and could see the full extent of the wound. It saddened him, though he didn't regret it. After all he had done it for love and he would do it all over again. However it still felt so weird and he had to learn some stuff from the beginning and had to adjust to live life with just one arm.

Sighing he took his shirt and tried to get it on. He growled, as the shirt didn't do what he wanted. Annoyed he flung himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Luffy and how scared he had been by the thought of losing him. That kid meant a lot to him. It was as if Luffy was his own son.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he felt his first mate on the other side. Shanks told him to enter, still not completely dressed. Benn sighed, as he saw Shanks lying half-dressed on the bed. He went over and Shanks sat up, staring at what was left of his left arm.

"I'll get used to it," said Shanks.

"Of course you will. You won't be my captain if you couldn't handle this," said Benn and sat next to him.

Shanks leaned his head on Benn's shoulder. "I will do it all over again," he said.

"I know. That's who you are," said Benn and lightened up a cigarette.

Shanks didn't say anything for a while. Then he stood up and tried to bottom up the shirt again, though he failed. Benn watched him. At last he managed to bottom the shit half-way up. He gazed at the lose sleeve. It would get in the way. Benn went over to him and made a knot on the lose sleeve.

"This way it won't get in your way, captain. Now put on some pants and get out."

Shanks pouted and tried to get his pants on. Benn chuckled at the struggle and as Shanks was finished, he stared at his slash with hopelessness writing on his face. Benn sighed and helped his captain. It seemed there was something you couldn't do with one arm.

"I'll lend you my arm, whenever you need it, captain," he said and looked at Shanks.

Shanks nodded. He could always rely on Benn to be there when he needed him the most. He treasured their friendship the most and he was happy to have him at his side.

"Let's go," said Benn.

Shanks smiled brightly and gave the should of Benn a thankful squeeze, before getting into his sandals and leave. He had to learn how to live with one arm, but he had Benn and his crew to help him. And what was an arm for the life of a boy he had came to see as a son? Shanks didn't regret it,but it was still a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Hmm. This is slight different from what I thought. Well I still like it.**

**Shanks: It was hard ... I miss my arm and fights with Taka no Me.**

**Benn: Jeez. Not this again.**

**Yasopp: Devilgirl, you shouldn't have done this.**

**Me: Don't like, don't read. Beside my muse kept urging me to write it. Not my fault.**

**Shanks: Well, it's been 12 years, so I'm used to it. I've learnt a thing or too. Wanna see, Devilgirl?**

_-Shanks smiles seductive at Devilgirl. Well, he's a pirate, so he doesn't give a damn if she has a boyfriend-_

**Me: Not now. I'm tired. My muse is busy at night.**

**Shanks: I can tire your muse.**

**Benn: She has a boyfriend, you know.**

**Shanks: So?**

**Yasopp: You can't ask her to cheat on him, just because he's not home.**

**Shanks: I'm a pirate, why should I care?**

**Me: He has a point. Well, I know how to protect me from him. ~_Oh Ray-sama~_**

**Rayleigh: What now?**

**Me: Can't you take Shanks to a bar or so. He needs a woman.**

**Rayleigh: Again? Shanks, you're so needy.**

**Shanks: Can't help it, I don't get much on the sea.**

**Me: Oi, oi. I don't want to know more. Leave now.**

_-Rayleigh drags Shanks along, while Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo follows-_

**Me: Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight. And don't forget to review.**


	3. Ace

**Another drabble.**

* * *

_The fire closed in on them, as they tried to get out. Luffy tried hard not to cry, but then they saw Bluejam and his pirates ..._

Ace gasped and sat up. Why did he have this nightmare? It's been so long since the last time. He turned in his bed and sighed, thinking of Luffy and how he was doing. To calm himself, Ace let his fire play, but instead of calming down, he got more tense and the fire had the opposite effect. Groaning, Ace left the bed and went outside. The air was cooling him down.

"What's up, Ace? Can't sleep?" Curiel asked.

Ace sighed. "Not really."

"Whenever I can't sleep for some time, and I know you haven't been sleeping well the last nights, I talk with Oyaji or Marco. Both just seem to know how to help," he said.

Ace hummed, but he didn't like talking with anyone about his sleeping trouble, because it had to do with Sabo. The scar hadn't healed. it hurt whenever he thought about him. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his hair. Luckily for Ace, his narcolepsy could make up for his lack of sleep at night, though in the long end it wasn't good.

"I'll try to sleep again," said Ace and left Curiel.

As he came to the hallway, Marco stood at his door, armed crossed. Ace frowned, but let the commander come inside. Marco sat on the chair, while Ace plopped onto his bed, sighing.

"We can't have a commander that is tired all the time -yoi," he said.

"It won't be like this always," Ace promised.

"What's wrong -yoi?"

"Nightmares," Ace said, knowing he couldn't lie to Marco or go around the issue.

"What kind -yoi?" Marco sounded worried.

"Childhood trauma," Ace said, looking down.

Marco plunged down next to him. "Why do you still have trouble with that? It's the same every year, don't think I haven't noticed -yoi."

Ace looked down at his hands. "Though I'm fire, it's also what gives me nightmares once a year and I'm not talking about the day, I ate it. It's been 10 years since Luffy and I was caught in a big fire. We almost died. I almost lost Luffy in that fire, but we survived."

He couldn't look at Marco, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, before Marco pulled him close.

"And I guess you didn't really talked about it then -yoi."

Ace shook his head. "We survived and we made a promise. I ate the Mera Mera no Mi, so Luffy will know that the fire isn't dangerous."

Marco sighed. "Your fire isn't to hurt those you care for. It's to protect them and save them. The fire you've been caught in, was to destroy, I guess. Those fires aren't the same and you should not compare your fire with then one you've been caught in. Ace, was a horrible thing to experience in such a young age and much worse that no one helped you through it. Go to sleep, knowing I'm here and tomorrow we'll talk about that day. Just what you felt," he said seriously.

Ace nodded. He had to be strong for those he cared for, but when he failed to even use his abilities afraid of himself, he was of no use. So if it helped talking with Marco, who was his best friend, he would do so. For his family he would do anything.

* * *

**I always thought that Luffy wasn't the only one suffering from the fire in Grey Terminal. That's why my muse gave me this idea (luckily in the middle of the night).**

**Ace: Oi I don't have any childhood trauma.**

**Thatch: You've been caught in a fire as child?**

**Ace: Don't fucking talk about it.**

**Me: I think I hit a nerve.**

**Sabo: It's a sensitive subject, Devilgirl, even for me.**

**Luffy: Don't ever talk about it again.**

**Thatch: Ouch. Oi Devilgirl, I want to read that.**

**Me: Here's the page where you can read the manga.**

_-Thatch goes through the chapters, while Devilgirl occupies Luffy, Ace and Sabo with a game-_

**Izo: Trauma is never easy to get over.**

**Marco: Seems we nee to make Ace talk -yoi.**

**Izo: And I know just how.**

**Haruta: Sounds evil. Well, you readers leave a review if you likes those drabbles.**


	4. Luffy

**I'm not sure if anyone likes these, but I kind of need those drabbles, because my muse tells me so and it makes me feel better when I'm putting it up here. So i don't bother if no one likes those small drabbles.**

* * *

He woke up, as he heard the muffling sound of someone crying. It wasn't the first time he heard that sound and he had no idea how to react. It was clear it wasn't meant for someone to hear, but he was trained to hear something like this. After all, he had made a vow to himself to never let his crew down again, including his captain. After a few minutes, he left his hammock and went over to the person crying in his pillow. Gently his let his fingers go through his hair. The teen stiffened under the touch and stopped crying. He turned his face to the man comforting him.

"I'm here when you need me, Luffy," said Zoro in a hush voice.

Luffy nodded and sat up, pulling Zoro into a hug, surprising the swordsman, as he landed on the hammock of Luffy. However he let the teen hold him like this for a while, feeling how his captain started to relax. then Luffy let go of him and left the hammock. He went to the door and stared at Zoro, who understood and followed him. They went outside and towards the back of the ship. It was Usopp who had the night watch and he was up in Crows Nest.

Sitting on the sun chairs, both men stared at the sky, which was filled with stars and it was slight warm, telling them that they were near a summer Island. They would probably get there the next day.

"I can't stop dreaming about his death," said Luffy after a while.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," said Zoro guilty.

Luffy stared at him, but then shook his head. "It wouldn't have helped. It was far out of our league, even for me, but I had to try. I had to try," he said, tears building up in his eyes.

Zoro was quiet for a while. "You know, I was shocked when Taka no Me told me you've been in a war, trying to save Ace, but failed. I swear, I will not let you go through something like this again. I will not let you down again."

Luffy looked at Zoro again. "I let you down and I asked you to wait for two years. All you wanted was to come back and help me, and I pushed you away," he said.

Sighing, Zoro let a finger go through his hair. "Well, we are used to your antics. however don't you feel down. you did everything you could to save Ace. However you were up against the strongest of the strongest and they just had to tell who your father was, making you as wanted dead as Ace," he said.

"He died in my arms. I freed him and then he stopped. Akainu was about to kill me, but Ace stopped him, sacrificing his life for mine," said Luffy, his voice cracking.

Zoro bit his lips. No one knew how Ace died, just he was killed in the war. He had thought that they didn't get to free him, but now they had actually freed him, but he died nevertheless. That was harsh, but more harsh that Ace died in the arms of Luffy, his brother.

"He chose that, Luffy. He chose to save you and I'm grateful for that. Because without you we would be lost. Ace knew he couldn't live on with you being dead, but that you could live on him dying. Because he had met us and knew we can protect you," said Zoro.

Luffy thought it over. It didn't make him feel less guilty, but it warmed his heart that Zoro admitted he would be lost without Luffy. After all, it was the thought of his nakama that gave him the energy and will to live on. Maybe Zoro was right. He could live on without Ace, but Ace couldn't live out with him. Luffy wanted to meet the remains of the Whitebeard Pirates, to thank them for taking good care of Ace while he lived and hopefully they would tell him where they had buried him.

Feeling better, Luffy started to drift into sleep. Zoro looked at him and picked him up, bringing him back to the hammock. He shook his head and went back to his hammock, but before he had turned around he heard Luffy whispered.

"Thanks Zoro."

* * *

**Wow another drabble that turned out differently.**

**Luffy: Why would you write that?**

**Ace: It's so cute. I knew I could count on his crew.**

**Me: They did come back, didn't they?**

**Nami: Of course. his dream is ours.**

**Usopp: He would be lost without us.**

**Chopper: He helped us, now we help him.**

**Franky: Luffy is our captain and he's _SUPER_.**

**Brook: Yohohoho. We all loves our captain.**

**Robin: We won't be the same if it wasn't for him.**

**Sanji: He might be an idiot, but he's our idiot.**

**Zoro: You know how it is, Devilgirl.**

**Me: Aw so sweet. I love you guys, especially you Zoro.**

_~Sanji starts to kick Zoro, who fights back. Nami shuts them up, but Luffy just giggles, while Ace and Sabo grins widely~_

**Marco: What did you do now -yoi?**

**Me: Nothing. I just made them all ... think about stuff.**

**Ace: You should read this, Marco. It's so sweet.**

**Zoro: Oi, oi. It's not sweet. It's sad.**

**Izo: Just stop it already and get out. Readers leave a review.**


	5. Sabo

**Remembering.**

* * *

A painful scream sounded through the halls of huge mansion/castle on the secret Island where the Revolutionaries had their base. It was not the first time this scream sounded, waking up half of the staff. After the news of the death of Portgas D. Ace, known as Fir Fist Ace, commander of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates, had reached the chief of staff, he had a mental breakdown. Only a few knew why the young man had a breakdown and why he had those nightmares that woke half of the mansion/castle.

The sound of soft footstep sounded through the hallways, as the scream had died down. Koala was always up to go and sooth the chief of staff. No one ever questioned it, they were nakama and if you wanted to talk about it, you talked, if not, then it was fine too.

"Sabo...," Koala opened the door, seeing the young man sitting in his bed, face in his palm.

She went over to the bed and sat down, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Sabo calmed down and sighed.

"Though I know Luffy is still alive, I still ... A part of me fears he died to, leaving me alone. How could Ace die, without me knowing he was my brother? Why couldn't I remember before? I would have been there, I could have ..."

"Sabo. We don't know if he survived if you were there. For all we know, both you and Ace could have died. We don't know how Ace died, only he died. Don't let it bring you down. You still have a brother and yo have us," Koala said softly.

Sabo sighed, tears streaming down his face. "When Luffy comes back to the sea, I'll see him. When he gets back, I will above all be his brother, never letting him down. I gave Ace the responsibility to look over him and now it's my turn. No matter what you or Dragon says, I will protect Luffy."

Koala smiled softly. "I guess it can't be helped. Well, I'll be at your side, making sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Sabo looked at her. "You don't have to. I can take care of myself," he pouted.

She snorted. "Sure."

He grinned and Koala knew she had managed to calm him and cheer him up. She ruffled his hair.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day," she said.

"Koala. I need a top hat and googles," he said.

She gazed at him, wondering what this was about, but shrugged. "I'll see what I can do. What color?"

"Blue," Sabo said.

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he mumbled, as the door closed.

Sabo lied down and gazed at the ceiling. The pain of having lost Ace was heavy, but he ha to think of Luffy. Their little brother, who had been at the war. Sabo wondered if Luffy had seen Ace die or what happened. Now Luffy was with the Dark King, training to get stronger. A small smile played on Sabo's face. Luffy had become strong and he already know had written history. He had charged into the top three security facility of the marines and had survived. The kid had a Devil's Luck.

With sweet memories of Luffy, his grin, his stupidity and his goofiness, Sabo fell asleep.

* * *

**Sabo: Not a funny way to gain the memory you once lost.**

**Me: For me it was the saddest and hardest scene to watch. Sure the deaths were hard to, but the pain you went through ... So heartbreaking.**

**Luffy: So Ace's death made you remember again?**

**Sabo: Sadly, but yes.**

**Ace: Let's not dwell in it.**

**Izo: Aw, what a beautiful bond.**

**Thatch: That's true brotherhood.**

**Haruta: And what we have isn't?**

**Thatch: That's not what I meant.**

**Shanks: Another brother? Luffy sure has a great family.**

**Benn: Seems anchor really has Devil's Luck.**

**Luffy: Devil's Luck? What's that? Can I eat?**

**Sabo: No Luffy.**

**Ace: It means that you go through bad things, but always comes out of it alive and stronger.**

**Luffy: Oh. Shihihihihi. Let's have a party.**

**Zoro: As long there's booze.**

**Luffy: MEAT! OI SANJI MEAT.**

**Me: Well, let's have a party. Are you alright Sabo?**

**Sabo: I'm fine. As long as Luffy is fine, I'm happy.**

**Koala: Let's not dwell with the past and look forward. A party it is.**

**Me: Okey. SANJI I want chocolate cookies.**

**Sanji: For you always, Sheila-swan.**


	6. Robin

**Friendship**

* * *

Robin had never felt like this before she joined Luffy. First she had ignored it, tried to tell herself that it was an illusion. On her shoulder sat a small devil, telling her that she was not worthy of this. She was not allowed to be happy or have friends. She was a demon child and once this crew found out, they would treat her like this and threw her aside or use her. So she had to be on guard and it was tiring.

Seeing that the swordsman Roronoa Zoro also was wary of her made it slight easier for her to distance herself from the crew and never did she use their real name. Only their profession or title. It was how she didn't got too close, but she couldn't run from Luffy. She just couldn't let him down,she wanted so badly to protect him from harm. She started to care for them, for each single of them. Mostly it was because they treated her like a friend, like a nakama like no one other had.

However, as her past caught up with her, she did what she thought was the best. She left without a trace, later then with threatening the crew. All to protect and save them. She did not think they would want her after what she did, but Usopp told her different. He said that Luffy would come for her, because you couldn't leave the crew without the permission of the captain, which she hadn't gotten.

So as she saw him standing there, calling for her to say she wanted to live, even after having heard who she truly was, who her enemies were, she felt something break in her. As Luffy ordered Sogeking (Usopp) to burn the flag of the World Government, just to get her back, she knew that they were the nakama Saul had told her about. Those who would be at her side all the time. She couldn't help, but cry and scream that she wanted to live. She now understood that Luffy was not like any person on the sea. He was so pure and she wanted it to stay like this.

This was why she trained hard to become stronger. She felt, like all probably, that she had failed him. She couldn't protect herself or the others on Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy had fought a war since they were split, losing his precious brother in the progress and now he was training, so he wouldn't lose anyone else. Robin understood him and for that, she would train,so she wouldn't be too weak for the adventures and fights to come. She knew that her nakama did the same. Training for Luffy, so they could support him and let his dream come true. Along the way, their dreams had melted together and they were more than just a crew. They were united.

"Lost in thoughts, Robin-chan?" Koala asked with a soft smile.

Robin smiled back. "I guess I was."

"You must be eager to get back, I guess. I can't blame you. Not after what I had read about Luffy and the others. Declaring war towards the World Government just to save you ... That must have been a great feeling," the younger smiled.

Robin nodded. "I can't express the feelings I had then, but I can do my best to show them."

"I wish your a great journey. From what I can understand, it won't be a safe one," Koala chuckled.

Robin chuckled. "No it wouldn't, but then it wouldn't be our crew."

Koala nodded with a smile. She herself wouldn't be able to sail with Luffy, just reading about what that kid did was giving her nightmares. Living with him and be there would definitely kill her sooner than anything. Just dealing with Sabo was hard enough and Luffy was even more reckless than Sabo. She shuddered lightly, thinking that the three brothers must have had a rough childhood to brush such things off so easily.

Robin smiled to the younger woman, having an idea what went on in her head. It had been a shock for Robin to find out that Luffy had another brother and he was among the Revolutionaries, serving Luffy's father. The world was big, but often it was also small and it was as if fate had a twisted sense of humor. Well, soon she would be with her nakama, her family and she would not dwell too long with thinking about how they were doing. They were doing their best and so would she. For Luffy. For those who fought for her freedom.

* * *

**Robin:** Very interesting, Sheila. It kind of is like something I would have been thinking of.

**Me: **_*Blushes*_ Thanks, Robin-chan.

**Sabo:** It was a very interesting time with you.

**Koala:** It was a great time. I had fun and it was sooo good to talk with you.

**Luffy:** You were with Sabo those two years?

**Robin:** I spent time with the Revolutionaries, so yes, Luffy.

**Luffy:** I'm glad you met him.

**Ace:** Damn I wished I could have met you before I died.

**Sabo:** I wished I would have remembered before you died, because I would have sought you out then.

**Me:** You should not dwell on it, guys. Just be happy you can meet here.

**Sabo and Ace:** We are. You're great Sheila-chan.

**Me:** _*Chuckles*_ Thanks, guys.


End file.
